Lucky Guess
by ILoveToWrite101
Summary: Anna recommends a site to Elsa called Fanfiction. How will Elsa react? Especially to a ship called Jelsa? Jelsa Oneshot


**Hey guys,**

**Just a quick oneshot I came up with last night when this website was keeping me awake.**

**I was thinking about what it would be like if Elsa went on fanfiction**

**I know this could've been more detailed/developed but I like it the way it is and anyway I wanted to focus on Jelsa.**

**Also feel free to check out some of my other fanfics like Let Her Go and New Vir City and if you read The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway I changed the ending c;**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

So this was fanfiction ? It was much different from what I'm used to, well I am a queen after all. What was I doing on this website again? Oh yes, Anna told me to look at our stories.

I was actually quite disgusted by the Elsanna stories, was Anna trying to suggest something?

I don't know what I found so entertaining about this website, was it the amount of people who were willing to spend time writing stories? Probably.

"Are you enjoying it?" Anna asked coming up behind me.

"Some of them are rather suggestive, don't you think?" Elsa replied.

"Slightly, but that's what makes them entertaining" Anna mumbled.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, have a look at the crossovers" Anna continued while walking to the kitchen.

"The crossovers?" I muttered.

I clicked on the big button and made my way to the front page. I saw crossovers at the bottom. "Anna how do I find us, again?" I shouted.

"Movies, Frozen" She replied.

I clicked on the previously mentioned and saw that 'Rise of the Guardians' was the first thing on the list. I clicked on it. Straight away the first word I saw was Jelsa. "Anna, any clue what Jelsa is?" I shouted.

"No need to shout I'm behind you" Anna complained

"So, know anything about Jelsa?" I asked.

"I may but maybe you should read some and find out for yourself" Anna suggested.

I found I spent the rest of the day reading these fanfictions. When I would start a new story, I would love to see how they capture my personality and Anna's. The only problem I had with these fanfictions was that I didn't know who Jack Frost, aparently I was 'shipped' with him but I don't understand what that is, was it that we were exported together? But then would I know him.

I went to have a snack and found Anna stuffing her face with chocolates "Hey, any qwestioms" Anna said.

"Yeah what are ships? Or being shipped with someone?" I asked her while opening the fridge.

"Oh it's when a bunch of fans/people want you to be a couple" Anna informed.

I closed the fridge door "I'm gonna go to Starbucks because _someone _ate all the food"

She shrugged "Should've got here first" was all she said

I walked out the door and started walking down the street. Anna and I had come to New York to finish our studies then we were going back to Arendelle, I would really miss the city, when we had to leave of course. Today was cold, like any other day, but that made me like the ity even more, see the cold never bothered me anyway. But today was a weird cold, it was slightly magical as when I walked by I saw frost designs on buildings and the street. It wasn't me though, my gloves were on.

I took out my phone because I couldn't help myself and went to fanfiction , I was almost at the end of a story.

I turned around a corner and I was about a block away from Starbucks. I was close to the ending of this chapter, which I had assumed was the ending of the story but as I reached the end I realised there was still more. 'Sorry guys, I can't update until Febuary I have this huge test coming and I really need to study'.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I need to know what happens to me, like now!' I thought.

I must've looked pathetic with my phone raised above my head blinking rapidly like checking if it was a dream.

I put my phone in my pockets as I neared Starbucks and I slipped on ice, I braced myself for impact but I never hit the pavement. I opened my eyes to see a young man had caught me I stood up and looked more closely at him, he was a little taller than me, he had- what looked like- bleached hair which was extremely messy, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark blue hoodie with which looked well worn, light brown jeans and dark blue vans.

I gulped, he was extremely handsome, but I felt like I knew who he was. "T-thanks" I stuttered.

"No problem" the stranger replied. Oh goodness his voice. I turned around and continued my journey to Starbucks.

"Hey, wait one second" He called.

"Yes?" I said, turning around to face him.

"You've got to make it up to me" He said, catching up to me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him playfully.

"How about having some coffee?" He asked seeing the Starbucks nearby.

"I was actually just about to do that" I said

He walked ahead and opened the door "Ladies first" he said.

"My, aren't you a gentleman?" I remarked walking in.

"I sure am" He replied jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, he followed after me. We got in line "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Elsa Arendelle" I replied

"I've never heard that name before, it's really nice" He complemented

"Thanks" I blushed

"You're welcome, my name's-"

"Let me guess, Jack Frost"

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess"

* * *

**hEY guys thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Caio, mis amigos!**

**Stay Perfecto c:**


End file.
